


Drunken Lucidity

by technicolorCarbon



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Angst, Drinking, Emotional pain, M/M, Who even knows, gahuilghaeu, i think, stupididty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 06:53:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/607047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/technicolorCarbon/pseuds/technicolorCarbon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is why we can't have nice things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunken Lucidity

\--ectoBiologist [EB] began pestering turntechGodhead [TG] at 1:37 am--  
EB: dave  
EB: daev  
EB: dvae  
EB: dvea  
EB: avead  
EB: avde  
EB: hahaha oman  
EB: I dnt ven know wahti m evean spelng anaeymoire  
EB: wheert  
EB: opps  
EB: hehe  
EB: c:  
TG: woah egbutt dude seriously  
TG: what the fuck  
TG: did you just finish off an extra large helping of insane or what  
EB: no dvaea!  
TG: oh dear god above  
TG: please dont tell me youre drunk  
EB: okau iwo nt  
TG: john i didnt even know you drank  
TG: why the hell are you drunk  
EB: um  
EB: i don't know  
EB: she wasn ice  
EB: adn i waes hturing  
EB: and yuo weere gone  
TG: i wasnt gone bro ive been here all night  
EB: ynoup tol dme togoawayu  
TG: shit  
TG: right  
EB: buut it's okayu now  
EB: cause this is realy fnu  
EB: fun*  
TG: for a dude drunk off his ass  
TG: you type really fucking fast  
TG: now who the hell is this she who gave you alcohol  
TG: somebody needs to teach that bitch the law  
TG: underage drinking is a blasphemy egderp  
TG: who enabled it  
TG: confess  
EB: some ldaey  
EB: imean  
EB: roxy!  
EB: rsoers mim!  
EB: mom  
EB: rpsew  
EB: bluuh  
TG: shes my mom too you sloshed stupidfriend  
EB: dave your mom is friodnley  
EB: and shearonrg is carionh  
TG: i have no idea what the fuck you just attempted to say  
EB: nvm them  
TG: i thought youd say that  
TG: can i just re tell you how blindingly  
TG: disgustingly  
TG: overwhelmingly  
TG: fucking  
TG: stupid  
TG: i think alcohol is  
EB: um  
TG: because its sickening  
TG: i seriously hate drinking okay  
EB: welp seh olny wntaed a kiss inre trun  
EB: she sade I lookd liek  
TG: what the actual fuck john you kissed my mom  
EB: jkae  
EB: jake  
EB: smoebdyky she knew I gues  
EB: whovaer he ewas  
EB: actluyl I tihnk he wasmy ramdpa  
TG: dude  
TG: spelling  
EB: was my grandpaa*  
EB: XP  
TG: so you made out with my mom to get booze  
TG: why are we still friends  
EB: cuases you lopve me!  
TG: hell if i know why  
TG: was there a reason you solicited my mother's poor virgin lips for alcohol or what  
EB: shhh  
EB: shush  
EB: SHOOSH  
TG: what the fuck egbert  
EB: no  
EB: drve  
EB: imean dpve  
EB: ddsdf  
EB: dave  
TG: what is it  
EB: youre going to ruin the point of the alcohool!!  
TG: am i  
EB: i don't *want* to reneber!  
TG: because that totally doesn't sound bad  
TG: or possibly scarring  
TG: john what the fuck man youre seriously worrying me  
EB: oj  
EB: oh*  
EB: dpln  
EB: damn  
TG: sup  
EB: I reememeber now  
TG: why you did it  
EB: awh :c  
TG: whats wrong bro  
EB: dad doesnt lrve me nymure  
EB: anympre  
EB: dnymoet  
EB: fuck  
TG: what  
TG: what are you talking about of course your dad loves you  
TG: how could he not  
EB: bcaeuse dvave  
EB: dvee  
EB: i ama hosomexaul  
EB: homo-  
EB: i m gay  
EB: g  
EB: a  
EB: y  
EB: ghey  
EB: *~*~gaaaaaaaaay~*~*  
EB: fuck taht was 9  
EB: whaveter  
TG: woah woah woah  
TG: dude slow down youre what  
TG: the fuck  
EB: annd  
TG: did you seriously just tell me youre gay  
TG: this is a dumb drunk thing isnt it  
TG: youre too sloshed to even know what youre saying right now  
EB: and i kindof lkjr you  
EB: love  
EB: you, daev stridere  
EB: yoooooooo  
EB: u  
EB: ehehehe :_  
TG: youre kidding  
TG: john man drop the joke okay  
TG you pranked me good  
TG: i admit defeat  
TG: so stop being a dumpass and dancing drunkenly over my heart  
EB: davd im motk idding! imean it I rellaly loke yuop  
TG: youre drunk  
TG: and the biggest prankster i know  
TG: and your catchphrase is 'im not a homosexual'  
EB: deva  
TG: no  
TG: john seriously i cannot handle this  
TG: dont  
TG: please  
EB: but  
EB: dave!  
TG: forget it  
TG: its 1 am anyways im gonna hit the hay  
TG: pester me when youre hungover  
TG: or done fucking with me  
TG: whatever  
TG: night  
\--turntechGodhead [TG] ceased pestering ectoBiologist [EB] at 3:39 am--  
EB: dndkwbwdofbdl  
EB: fuck  
EB: :c


End file.
